Bree
'Bree '''was a character in the [[Friday the 13th (2009)|''Friday the 13th remake]], in which she is portrayed by Julianna Guill. Biography Bree is the wild, hot, single blonde who arrives with her best friend's Jenna and Chelsea and several other students,as she accompanies Trent Sutton to his parents' summer home in Crystal Lake for a party-filled weekend in 2008. Her goal for the weekend is steal Trent from Jenna by sleeping with him. Reaching the Sutton's summer house, she is seen wearing white pants and a green top and she begins to record her friends having a good time when they are shotguning a beer can. After Trent yells at them for making a mess, Chelsea whispers into her ear about Bree wanting to sleep with Trent and Bree smiles and laughs. Bree later on changes into a outfit that showcases her sexiness by exposing her long legs, her cleavage and her belly. Bree then records Chewie and Lawrence munching down . Bree then sees Jenna inviting Clay into the house, says "this'll be interesting", grabs a beer and offers it to Clay but Trent sees Clay and tells him he needs to leave. After a brief argument, Jenna leaves with Clay, Bree then seductively offers the beer to Trent, who accepts. Bree then teams with Trent and plays and loses several games against Chewie and Lawrence (their other friends having gone elsewhere). *Begin pervy 50 Shades Description* As night begins to fall, Bree finds a bottle of champagne and gets drunk and starts seductivly dancing around in front of Lawrence and Chewie, flirting with the latter by making a blow job reference by telling Chewie all he needs to do is blow and suck by drinking a flaming shot with him. After Chewie breaks a chair belonging to Trent's father (having burned his lip on the shot glass) and heads out to the tool shed, Bree walks up to the angry Trent and seduces him by telling him to forget about the broken chair and suggestively tells him to finish the wine by themselves. After he accepts, Bree leads him upstairs smiling about it. Once the horny couple gets upstairs and locks the door, Bree hooks up her video camera to the flat screen in the room, and begins to passionately kiss Trent and at the same time trying to remove his shirt. She pushes him onto the bed while he laughs and she takes off her blue top and throws it to the side. Now in just her pink bra and short shorts, Bree mounts Trent and briefly kisses Trent before pushing him onto the bed causing him to laugh again, Bree undoes her bra strap and removes the bra while seductivly licking her lips. She throws her pink bra at Trent's head. Bree then moves her hair out the way and presents her massive breasts to Trent. Trent then grabs them and pushes them together as he calls then stupendous, while she sarcastically tells him " you really know how to make a girl feel special,". She kisses Trent again and starts to undo his pants. He urges her they can go. She laughs and is excited at about the crazy sex that's about to start. In such a rush to start their fun, Bree and Trent ignore the condoms they brought with them from downstairs as the empty champagne bottle rolls over them. After Bree strips both of themselves naked, Bree turns on her camera and holds it in one hand and sitting in Trent's naked lap with him inside her, pushes him onto the bed and begins to aggressively ride him. Bree who is moaning lightly from having Trent inside her and and repeatedly grabbing both of her breasts, acknowledges that her breasts are "so juicy". Bree continues to ride Trent, causing both to moan and Trent tells her she has "perfect nipple placement," causing her to moan "oh". Trent, who has moved his hands from her breasts to her hips to support her, caustically tells Bree that their sex tape better not go onto the Internet, causing her to watch the footage on the tv and laugh and tells him that she's bad. As the sex continues to get more intense, Bree starts to moan louder as she rides Trent harder, causing her boobs to wildly bounce and Trent to remark that she can win a "titty contest". Bree then shakes her long hair out of her face so she can look down and and smile at her "lover", knowing that he is enjoying it. Trent's girlfriend Jenna, who has recently returned is told by Lawrence that Trent and Bree are together in the bedroom. Jenna heads upstairs and hears the moans coming from inside the bedroom, tried to tell them about Jason being outside. Both are caught off guard by this, with Bree looking worried that he is not going to finish, looks down and smiles as he wants to continue. As Jenna continues to knock on the door, Bree gets worried that Trent is not enjoying her, leans over and makes out with him, letting him do the thrusting into her as they both moan. Before Jenna leaves all she can hear is Trent telling her that they are busy and Bree laughing. Bree puts down the camera and rides him uncontrollably as they both sweat and start to flush as Jason watches them. After Whitney has escaped and is heading towards the house, Bree tells Trent that she can feel her orgasm approaching and Trent tells her he is "8 seconds" away from his. Bree then rides him even harder and bounces her breasts onto Trent's chest as he smiles and Bree leans back up as he grabs her left breast. Trent then tells her that he is ready to cum with her. Trent grabs her hips and gives her one last hard trust before he cums in her casing her body to clinch up as she moans uncontrollably and climaxs. While they both are having their orgasms together, Whitney makes it to their window but they're unable to hear her before Jason snatches her. Bree then lays down on Trent with her breasts in his face as he licks them causing her to laugh and smile. When he slaps her on the ass, she rolls off and let's out a moan, arching her back and adjusting herself as he leaves his hand on her vagina. Bree smiles, knowing that she has his load in her, and turns over to her side and rest her right breast and arm across his chest as they both cuddle naked and exhausted from their intense sexcapade. Both expressed how amazing the experience was, causing them to laugh out of satisfaction. The power goes out (presumably Jason's doing), so Bree and Trent head to the living room, where they are told by Jenna and Clay Miller (who Trent gets in brief fight with) about a killer being on the loose. *End pervy 50 Shades Description* When Lawrence goes outside to get Chewie, and is left screaming for help after being injured by Jason, Bree loses all composure and goes into hysterics, curling up and crying in a corner. Managing to calm down after a little bit, Bree goes upstairs and into the bathroom. Thinking someone else is in the room, Bree looks around and, after pulling back the shower curtain, is grabbed from behind and gagged by Jason, who had snuck in through the open window. Lifted off the floor, Bree is impaled on a pair of mounted deer antlers attached to the door, quickly killing her. A few minutes after her death, Bree's body falls off the antlers, the noise startling Trent into accidentally shooting her corpse several times. Jason later throws Bree's bloodsoaked body out a window and onto Officer Bracke's car when Trent tries using it to escape. Gallery 866513c13e04610c1362891744.jpg 543513c13e0c9e8f1362891744.jpg 621513c13e1599b21362891745.jpg 283513c13e1df6891362891745.jpg 880513c13e26f1c91362891746.jpg 724513c1424e7a0c1362891812.jpg 943513c14257850e1362891813.jpg 352513c14260ce7a1362891814.jpg 269513c1426969bc1362891814.jpg 883513c14272c2711362891815.jpg Category:Females Category:Characters in Friday the 13th (2009) Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Impaled Category:Heroines